


Cluster of Drabbles

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Not going to tag this shit srsly, Super Short Drabbles, VK Drabbles, each one is different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #32: Pairing Order: RusAme & AmeRus / Prompt: Each are different three sentence drabbles / Rating: T&M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cluster of Drabbles

**Pairing Order:** RusAme/AmeRus

 **Prompt:** Swimming in the Pool

 **Rating:**  T

[-]

Lungs burning for oxygen, bodies held still to conserve energy as they stared intently at each other, neither willing to be the first to give up. Alfred had lost track of how long he had remained submerged across from his rival, and Ivan seemed as calm and collected as ever as second after second ticked by. The tension made the water thick and their heads clammy, but they would rather pass out than be the first to forfeit victory.

* * *

 **Pairing Order:** RusAme/AmeRus

 **Prompt:** Elevator

 **Rating:**  M

[-]

"Let me see if you can do the job as well as you say you can," Ivan Braginski laughed as he hit the highest floor's button on the elevator controls, leering at the cock-sure and completely confident stripper he had picked up, the blond's slinky red dress clinging well to his figure. The fluffy white coat slipped partway off Alfred's one shoulder as he got on his knees, viciously going at his zipper.

"Baby, I betcha I could finish you off before we're even halfway there."

* * *

 **Pairing Order:** RusAme/AmeRus

 **Prompt:** Omegaverse

 **Rating:**  T

[-]

Ivan's nose flared and he subconsciously found himself seeking the source of that arousing, musky smell. He followed it, entranced by its lulling sweetness before he bumped right into a startled omega, momentarily snapped from his drowsy fantasy of a musky room and passionate body. "Ah-" the older omega blinked, the younger looking even more worried and embarrassed.

"Can I help you?" Alfred flinched, not quite sure why the other omega stared at him so intently.

* * *

 **Pairing Order:** RusAme/AmeRus

 **Prompt:** Pimp AU

 **Rating:**  T

[-]

"He's honestly a lot of trouble, but I know you like to break them."

Ivan smiled darkly, eyes hooded low as he examined the trembling man, a young teenager really, bent in front of him and bound and gagged. He smirked and cupped the boy's chin, turning his face this way and that. Alfred jerked and tried biting his hand, shaking violently when Ivan backhanded him into submission.

"Da. He is a fine specimen, I will take him."


End file.
